Brackets and straps are typically used to secure cables to ladder racks for short circuit protection or general fastening. A common problem occurs when the cables attached to ladder racks expand or contract. The cables expand or contract at a different rate compared to the ladder rack. The cables move and as a result the connection between the cables and the ladder rack is often broken or damaged. Also, the expansion or contraction of the cables results in relative length changes that will put the cables under compression or tension depending on the direction of the temperature changes. In some situations, the thermal expansion joints of the cable tray will make the problem worse. The relative length differences between the cables and the tray can result in cable distortion, broken rungs, damaged brackets and ladder rack damage.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the connection of the cables to the ladder racks to allow the cables to expand and contract independently thereby reducing the forces that build within the cables and eliminating damage to the cables and the ladder rack.